


La Sombra del chico maravilla

by ap040599



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap040599/pseuds/ap040599
Summary: Eren Jeager siempre admiro a su hermano mayor, y quería ser como el, sin embargo algo dentro de el cambio al entrar a la preparatoria, su estilo cambio y su relación con su hermano se deterioro, nadie en realidad sabia que causó este cambio y como fue que comenzó a sentirse como la sombra de su hermano, la sombra del chico maravilla.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BUENO AMIGOS ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN FANFIC Y DE UN ANIME/MANGA PERO BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LA DISFRUTEN ESTA DE MAS DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: CONTENDRA LEMON, LAS PAREJAS SERAN ERENxHISTORIA, JEANxMIKASA ARMINxANNIEN y YMIRxKRISTA (verán como dentro de poco) Y UNA QUE OTRA EXTRA COMO RIVETRA, SPRINGLES, ETC PERO EN DOSIS MENORES.

"EREN JEAGER MAS VALE QUE TE LEVANTES O LLEGARAS TARDE A TU PRIMER DIA"

Ahh! La dulce voz de Carla Jeager se escuchaba inundar la casa, Eren solo seguia acostado contemplando si debia levantarse ya. Escucho los pasos de su madre acercarse por el pasillo y decidio mejor levantarse de una vez antes de que su mamá entrara y empezara a regañarlo por mas cosas que no levantarse, que si el pelo largo, que si el desorden de su cuarto, la verdad no sentia ganas de escucharla. El joven se dispuso a arreglar su pelo en un man bun, tomo un pantalon de mezclilla negro y una playera cuello V igualmente negra, tomo sus converse y su mochila y bajo al desayunador que tenian en la cocina.

"Pues si papá las cosas van muy bien con el equipo, esta es una de nuestras mejores temporadas" Zeke, el hermano de Eren platicaba en la mesa con su padre.

"Que bien hijo, ya veras que se traeran otro campeonato a la bolsa este año tambien" dijo el señor Jeager viendo por sobre su periodico a su hijo mayor.

"Buen día hijo, tu plato esta servido en la barra, come que se te hará tarde" ordeno Carla a su hijo, Eren asintió y camino hacia su plato y sonrio, el mismo desayuno que le preparaba para su primer día de clases desde el jardín de niños, tomo el plato y camino a la mesa sentándose a lado de su hermano.

"¿Y que tal hermanito, listo para dominar tu ultimo año de preparatoria?" pregunto Zeke tomando su taza de café de la mesa "Muy buen café Carla, gracias" Carla le sonrio a Zeke mientras se sentaba a lado de su esposo.

"dominar, ja, lo que quiero es salir de ahí" exclamo Eren mientras se servia un vaso de jugo de naranja.

"Vamos Eren, deberías estar emocionado, el ultimo año esta lleno de eventos que debes disfrutar, ademas que sera el ultimo año que estarás con todos tus amigos en un mismo lugar, pronto cada quien tomara su camino e irán a escuelas diferentes dependiendo de su vocación" exclamo Grisha tratando de empujar a su hijo a emocionarse mas por su ultimo año, Eren solo decidió ignorar a su papá y seguir comiendo. Cuando termino el desayuno, junto su plato y camino hacia la puerta.

"Eren deja que Zeke te lleve, igual van al mismo lugar" dijo Carla, pero Eren se nego

"Prefiero caminar, escuchar musica y prepararme mentalmente para la escuela" Carla solo asintio, y accedio puesto que no ganaba nada con obligarlo a aceptar el aventon. Eren le dio un beso a su mamá en la mejilla y se despidio de los otros dos hombre desde la puerta.

La escuela no le quedaba tan lejos en realidad, unos 15 minutos caminando, y aun faltaban 40 minutos para entrar, no entendia la necesidad de sus padres de querer que hiciera todo con su hermano o igual a su hermano, por Dios, Zeke comenzo a comportarce cortez con su mamá hasta ahora que era un adulto, y aparte el era su propia persona, no es ni un mini Zeke, o una copia de el. El joven castaño siguio su camino hasta llegar a la escuela, se sento en una banca y comenzo a navegar por las redes sociales en lo que sonaba la campana, si bien, no le molestaba estar solo, al contrario, le agradaba, sabia que no tardaban en llegar el grupo con el que se juntaba desde que empezo la preparatoria.

"Buenos Dias Eren" exclamo Armin al llegar y sentarse junto a Eren. Armin era el amigo mas antiguo de Eren, se conocieron en el jardin de niños y aun que los dos tenian gustos y estilos muy diferentes, seguian siendo amigos.

"Hola Amin" Eren sonrio con una sonrisa sincera, Eren sabia que Armin no platicaria mucho, ya que lo mas probable es que se pondria a leer.

Los dos amigos se disponian a hacer su propia cosa, cuando llego una muchacha de pelo obscuro, largo, vestia una blusa crop negra, unos skinny negros rotos y unas botas de combate. Avento su mochila y miro a los chicos "Hola" fue lo unico que salio de su boca y sonrio.

"Buenos Dias Mikasa" ambos chicos dijeron volteando a ver a la chica.

"¿Que tal tus vacaciones Mikasa?" pregunto Armin sonriendo a su amiga, si bien a Eren no le pregunto por que sabia que preferia el silencio, a Mikasa le podia preguntar con toda confianza.

"Bien, Levi, el tio Kenny y yo fuimos a la playa, ahí conocimos a la nueva novia de Levi y pues Kenny llevo a Uri. Tambien fuimos a visitar a mis padres, hace bastante que no les llevaba flores" platico Mikasa con una pequeña sonrisa, " ¿y tu Armin?"

"Yo viaje con el abuelo a pequeños pueblitos, vimos muchos monumentos historicos, mis padres no estaban muy de acuerdo ya que el abuelo ya esta grande, pero ya lo conocen, siempre tratando de sentirse joven" sonrio Armin mientras relataba su verano, en eso llego un muchacho alto de cabello café claro y se sento a lado de Mikasa. Armin sonrio y volvio a su libro, Eren solo rodo sus ojos y volvio a su telefono. "Armin, Mikasa ¿que tal, como se la pasaron?" el muchacho sonrio esperando la respuesta, los dos jovenes contestaron que bien y siguieron " ¿y que tal tu Jeager? ¿cada vez mas antisocial?" Eren rodo los ojos y luego voltio a ver al muchacho.

"¿de verdad te importa, cara de caballo?" soplo Eren y se le quedo viendo al joven, por el otro lado el joven igual lo miraba, luego sonrio

"veo que no cambiaste este verano Eren, me alegro, me caes mejor asi que el Eren de primer año" Mikasa le dio un codazo al muchacho, mientras Eren contestaba "no te preocupes Jean, ese Eren practicamente esta muerto"

Al poco tiempo se les unio mas gente, sus dos amigos Connie y Sasha, seguidos por Marco. Si bien para el gusto de Eren su grupo era demasiado grande, ellos eran las personas con las que se juntaba desde los 15 años, y aun que nunca lo dijera, el daria su vida por cada uno de los chicos y chicas que se encontraban en esa banca con el.

La campana sono y el grupo se disperso, cada quien a su debida clase. Eren se dirigio a su clase de Literatura, al entrar tomo asiento hasta el ultimo escritorio en la parte trasera del salon. El salon poco a poco obtuvo trafico y los asientos se fueron llenando de poco a poco. Al final, todos los asientos menos uno a lado de Eren, quedaron ocupados. El joven saco uno de sus cuadernos de la mochila y volteo al frente. Un maestro joven, de no mas de 1.64m se encontraba escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra. Eren comenzo a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno en lo que el maestro comenzaba a hablar, aun que no esperaba mucho de hoy, normalmente los primeros dias los maestros obtaban por explicar un poco de su clase y hacer que cada alunmo se presentara, lo cual es muy tedioso ya que la mayoria han estado juntos desde el primer año de preparatoria. Igualmente, a Eren no le interesaba presentarse con los maestros, odiaba la reaccion que cada profesor tenia cuando escuchaban su apellido, aun que estaba seguro que este maestro no tendria mucha reaccion. Eren ya conocia a estre maestro, el primo mayor de su mejor amiga, y tambien estaba enterado de que su hermano no era la persona favorita del maestro, ya que nunca se llevaron bien en sus tiempos de escuela.

"Muy bien jovenes, comencemos la clase" dijo el joven maestro esperando que su clase volteara a verlo, al notar que no lo tomaban en cuenta, el profesor decidio alzar la voz " ¡Jovenes, comencemos la clase!" exclamo el maestro un poco mas fuerte, pero aun no tenia ninguna reaccion, asi que decidio hablar un poco mas duro "A VER MOCOSOS LES ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LA CLASE YA COMENZO" grito, haciendo que todo el mundo a su alrededor por fin lo volteara a ver. Si habia algo que Eren admiraba de este hombre era eso, que siempre lograba poner las cosas en orden cuando era necesario. "Muy bien, ahora, me presento, soy el Profesor Levi Ackerman, se pueden dirigir hacia mi como Profesor, o claro, por mi nombre, Levi. Mi clase no tiene muchas reglas, pero las pocas que tienen espero las sigan al pie de la letra" el profesor tomo un plumon de su escritorio y comenzo a escribir 5 reglas. "Por favor, copeen esto, ya que no quiero que dentro de un mes si les llamo la atención me digan que no sabían las reglas" comento el maestro mientras seguía escribiendo lo necesario.

Las 5 Reglas de Levi

1) Mantener el area limpia

2) Llegar puntuales

3) Entregar sus trabajos

4) Poner atencion a cada detalle

5) Dirigirse con respeto hacia sus compañeros ( regla con opción de romperse dependiendo de la situación)

"Bien, les explico la razón de cada punto, ustedes pueden creer que son reglas estupidas pero cada regla tiene su razón de ser. La primera, mantener su area limpia, viene en el sentido que si no tienes un area limpia, no puedes hacer bien tu trabajo, y a eso agreguen que por este salon pasan muchos alumnos durante todo el día si todos ponemos de nuestra parte, la aula se mantendra limpia. De igual manera, no se molesten ni se sorprendan si llego a regresarlos a que limpien su lugar, yo tengo una manera muy especifica de tener las cosas asi que ya estan informados. ¿Dudas? ¿comentarios?" El joven miro a su alrededor y prosiguio con su clase "muy bien, regla numero 2, llegar puntuales, esta es su primera…"

"Buenos Dias profesor, me permite pasar" interrumpio una joven de pelo rubio un poco debajo de los hombros, con ojos azules, vestia un vestido negro entallado al cuerpo con una chaqueta de mesclilla y unos converse de botin negros con blanco. Eren la admiraba desde el fondo del salon, sentia que ya la conocia pero la verdad no estaba seguro, probablemente se la pudo topar en algun momento en la escuela, lo que si estaba seguro, es que le parecio muy guapa y con muy lindo cuerpo.

"Adelante señorita, escriba lo que esta en el pizarron, y recalque lo que esta en el punto dos, ya que parece ser que sera un problema." El maestro bufo mientras tomaba el pase de tardanza de la muchacha. "Continuemos, como les decia antes que la señorita Reiss nos interrumpiera, es que la puntualidad es muy importante por que luego pasan incidentes como este que acaba de suceder. Ya estan a un paso de la universidad y a nada de tener una carrera…" Eren se perdio en sus pensamientos mientras el maestro seguia hablando de sus benditas reglas, pensaba en el nombre de la muchacha, o mejor dicho, su apellido, Reiss. El joven estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que la joven tomo asiento a un lado de el, aunque era de esperarse ya que era el ultimo asiento que quedaba displonible. Eren continuo perdido, pidiéndole al cielo que Levi siguiera hablando de sus reglas para que no tuviera tiempo de idear una actividad de presentacion, o bien, no tuviera tiempo de llevarla acabo. "Les pido porfavor que es un papel escriban su nombre, edad, carrera deseada, algo que les gustaría aprender en esta clase, y algo que creen interesante sobre ustedes" maldita sea, pensó el joven ojiverde, sin embargo comenzó a escribir lo que pidió el profesor.

"que flojera las actividades de el profesor, nos trata como si aun siguieramos en el jardin" dijo la joven ojiazul volteando a ver al castaño. Eren la miro sorprendido por la facilidad con la que le hablo, no sabia que hacer pero por asarez del destino ella continuo con la conversacion. "Hola, me llamo Historia"

"Eren"


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA HOLA GENTE BELLA, ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO , ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO, Y UNA VEZ MAS LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS...

Al salir de la clase de Levi, Eren se dirigio a su siguiente clase con una sonrisa en su rostro, Historia le habia dado su numero, claro, en caso de que uno o el otro estuviera ausente. El castano se dirigia a la clase de historia del profesor Erwin Smith. Eren siempre escuchaba muy buenos comentarios de este maestro. Todo el mundo mencionaba lo apasionado que era y lo mucho que se disfrutaba la clase. A Eren lo emocionaba eso, aun que la historia no era su asignatura favorita, siempre es bueno tener maestros a los que les apasiona lo que hacen. El joven entro al salon y se topo con Connie y Jean sentados al fondo, el se fue a sentar junto a ellos pero actuo como que no iba con planes de ser social. Claro, Eren no mintio cuando le dijo a su padre que el ultimo ciclo no lo emocionaba y que solo queria ser libre, también seguia siendo un muchacho de 17 que quería estar con sus amigos, y sabia que con esos dos la clase seria aun mas divertida, y siempre es bueno tener a un amigo o conocido en una clase en caso de que se atraviese un trabajo grupal.a

"Connie, ya viste esa chica que va entrando ahí, es hermosa" exclamo Jean detrás de Eren. Eren no puso atencion. Si algo tienen este par aparte de ser los payasos de clase, es que a ambos parecian perros dentro de un carnicera cuando miraban a una chica atractiva.

"Si, pero no creo que te note, y si no fuera por que estoy con mi chica patata, probablemente me notaria a mi" contesto Connie en tono de burla. Eren solo escucho como ambos comenzaban a discutir, cuando sono la segunda campana y el profesor Smith comenzo la clase. Gracias a Dios este maestro prefirio ir directo al grano y comenzar con su clase en lugar de los tontos juegos de presentacion. Eren escribia en su cuaderno cuando sintio que le tocaban el hombro. "Eren ¿a quien crees que la chica escogeria?" pregunto Connie susurrando.

"Ah no, no le preguntes al antisocial de Eren, ya sabes que el tiene opiniones muy definidas de nosotros." Exclamo Jean igual en tono de susurro. Eren sonrio, y decidio voltear a ver de que dichosa chica hablaban. Era ella, Historia, o eso creia el, traia puesto ropa muy diferente, y aun que era identica se miraba muy diferente a la Historia que conocio esta mañana. Junto a Historia, o quien el creia era Historia, se encontraba Ymir, la capitana del equipo de softball de la escuela.

"No creo que ninguno de nosotros tenga oportunidad chicos, pero entre ustedes, creo que la cara de caballo de Jean la atraeria mas" se burlo Eren, sin voltear a ver a sus amigos, solo escucho como Connie quizo contener su risa y como Jean lo insultaba.

Eren estaba tan distraido que no noto que el maestro estaba tomando asistensia, hasta que escucho su nombre, "Jeager, Eren" Eren solo levanto la mano y decidio esperar a que llamaran a Historia, puso mucha atencion a cada uno de los nombres para que no se le pasara nada "Reiss, Krista" Eren fruncio el seno, ¿acaso Historia le habia mentido?, se esperaria para el final de la clase y enfrentarla acerca de por que le dio un nombre falso, o por que la llamaron por ese nombre, y en que momento cambio todo su estilo y atuendo tan rapido.

"Bien chicos, falta poco para que la clase termine por hoy y el entrenador Jeager me a pedio que les recuerde que los entrenamientos para el equipo de Football Americano seran antes y despues de clase apartir de el Lunes que viene, tambien me pidio que les informara que las pruebas para entrar al equipo son apartir de mañana de 3 de la tarde a 6 de la tarde." Compartio el profesor Smith justo antes de que sonara la campana. "Muy bien chicos nos vemos y no olviden su tarea ." Eren se paro y se dirigio a Historia, Connie y Jean lo observaron sorprendidos y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

El ojiverde toco el hombro de la joven de pelo rubio, y carraspeo con la garganta tratando de llamar su atencion, la rubia volteo y lo miro rapido " ¿puedo ayudarte?" pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa.

"Um, soy yo Eren, tenemos la primera hora juntos" solto Eren frunciendo el seño en confusion de por que la chica no lo reconocia o actuaba como que no lo hacia.

La chica rubia solto una risita y sacudio la cabeza en seña de no "Mucho gusto Eren, creo que me confundes con mi hermana, yo soy Krista, me supongo que tu conociste a Historia."

"¿tu hermana? ¿quieres decir que son …?"

"gemelas, si" sonrio la ojiazul con una sonrisa. No tardo mucho en llegar Ymir y pararce a un lado de Krista.

"Este te esta molestando Krista" escupio Ymir con un tono molesto y mirando a Eren con rabia

"No Ymir, me confundio con mi hermana" le explico la chica pequeña a la mas alta y siguieron su camino. Krista solo volteo y se despidio con una seña y una sonrisa del chico.

Eren se encontraba muy confundido, ¿gemelas? Como nunca las noto antes, por que supone que ya estaban en la escuela, por que Ymir le tenia mucha confianza a Krista. El salio del salon y se encaminaba a el gimnasio de la escuela. Era hora de su clase mas indeseada por el, la clase que impartia su hermano mayor. El joven se adentro en el gimnacio y se dirigio a un pequeño salon que se encontraba por un lado de los vestidores. Al entrar su hermano le sonrio y el mas joven de los Jeager solo decidio ignorarlo e irse a sentar hasta el fondo de su salón como en todas sus clase. El ojiverde escuchaba como todas sus compañeras y uno que otro compañero hablaban de lo "atractivo" que era el profesor Jeager, y Eren no pudo hacer mas que rodar sus ojos, no entendia por que los consejeros decidieron ponerlo en la clase de su hermano, o si Zeke habia tenido algo que ver en esto. La segunda campana sono, significando el comienzo de clase.

"Buenos Dias alumnos, soy el Entrenador Jeager, y sere su maestro de salud" El rubio se presento sonriendo a la clase. "Un poco sobre mi, tengo 28 años, no soy nacido aquí, pero me mude con mi padre cuando tenia alrededor de 9 años, pero aun que no soy nacido en esta ciudad, soy orgullo de ser un Titan ya que estuve desde mi primer año de preparatoria en el equipo de football de la escuela, aquí descubri mi pasion y decidí estudiar salud y deporte en la universidad, y por azares del destino termine trabajando en el lugar donde conoci lo que deseaba hacer con mi vida"

Eren no podia hacer mas que rodar los ojos con cada palabra que salian de la boca de su hermano, algo que a Zeke siempre le habia encantado hacer era hablar de sus tiempos de gloria de la preparatoria, como los equipos enemigos lo llamaban el Titan bestia, y como los entrenadores y maestros lo llamaban el chico maravilla. Esto solo hacia que al castaño se le revolviera el estomago.

"Bueno, el dia de hoy quiero comenzar la clase haciendo un árbol genealogico o bien un genograma, en el van a poner su familia, hasta sus abuelos y van a poner alguna enfermedad que tuvieron o tengan ustedes o sus familiares." Zeke volteo a la pizarra y comenzo a dibujar "los hombres son representados por cuadros y las mujeres por circulos, entonces, hasta arriba de mi papel yo pondria un cuadro y un circulo juntos dos veces…" Eren se perdio, mirando su telefono, no queria hacer esto, la verdad esta clase ni siquiera le interesaba aun no fuera impartida por su hermano.

"Hmm Eren, los telefonos no estan permitidos en clase" exclamo Zeke con un tono molesto, Eren podia sentiro como todos sus companeros lo volteaban a ver. "entiendo perfectamente si no te interesa la actividad, pero por lo menos espero el respeto que me meresco como tu maestro" dijo Zeke volteando de nuevo y siguiendo con su clase. Eren comenzo a hacer el dichoso genograma, algo que ya habia hecho infinidad de veces cuando su hermano estaba estudiando y practicaba con su familia. Al terminar, Eren se paro y lo dejo en el escritorio de Zeke y fue y tomo asiento en su lugar y asi comenzaron varios de los otros estudiantes a dejar el trabajo hasta que la mayoria no estaba haciendo nada.

"Bien, la mayoria ya casi termino y quiero creer que los demas ya casi terminan, asi que, ¿les parece si hacemos una pequeña actividad para conocernos mejor?" pregunto el joven de lentes mirando hacia sus alumnos, la mayoria contesto si por lo cual Zeke prosiguio a explicar lo que tenia en mente. "Pues veran, la actividad va asi, cada uno va a levantar la mano y me hara una pregunta, pero mucha atencion por que yo les preguntare lo mismo a ustedes, y de ahí escojeran a quien mas preguntarle que sera la siguiente persona en preguntar y seguir el ritmo" Zeke sonrio.

El primero en levantar la mano fue un muchacho de rubio, alto, musculoso, y capitán del equipo de football, Reiner Braun.

"¿Cuál fue su mejor temporada en sus 4 años de preparatoria?" Pregunto el joven rubio al maestro. Claro que el capitán de el equipo iba a estar de lame botas, pensó Eren, y claro que iba a buscar la forma de presumir su temporada por que Zeke le preguntaría lo mismo.

El rubio mayor sonrió "creo que esta entre mi primera temporada y la ultima" Bla bla bla era todo lo que Eren escuchaba, y la verdad sabia que la mayoría de las preguntas serian así, o de mocosas queriendo coquetear con el. El joven de cabellera castaña estaba feliz de no tener conocidos allegados en su clase, ya que así sabia que nadie le preguntaría nada y dejaría que su mente navegara a un lugar donde su hermano no era el chico maravilla.

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos salieron volando del salón, y Eren intento hacer lo mismo, caminando lo mas rápido posible a la puerta para poder salir, sin embargo, su hermano alcanzo a tomarle el brazo antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta.

"Eren, dejaste muy preocupada a Carla en la mañana, con eso de que no quisiste que te trajera a la escuela y ahorrarte la caminata" Le contó el mayor de los Jeager mientras limpiaba sus lentes con su playera.

"Oh por favor, Zeke, como si a ti te importara mucho lo que pasa con mi mama" El ojiverde exclamo rodando los ojos.

"aun que no lo creas, ambos papá y Carla son muy importantes para mi, al igual que tu. Ustedes son mi familia, y si bien, creciendo fui un patán con tu madre, ella y yo ya lo arreglamos" suspiro Zeke con desesperación ante la actitud de el menor.

"si claro" rodo los ojos Eren "Zeke, la verdad es que tengo hambre, luego hablamos" Eren salió, sin siquiera esperar a que su hermano contestara y tomo camino hacia la cafetería de la escuela. Ahí encontró a Armin ya sentado con su bolsa de almuerzo, y miro a Mikasa y a Jean en la fila para comprar comida de la escuela. Pensó en meterse con ellos y ahorrarse un poco de tiempo, pero el sabia perfectamente que Jean llevaba enamorado de Mikasa desde el primer día que la vio, así que decidió dejarlos solos. Atrás de el llegaron Sasha y Connie y vio como Marco fue y se sentó junto a Armin, pero ninguno de los dos tocaba su comida. Esos dos siempre esperaban a que los demás llegaran con su comida para comer todos juntos, y por mas que Eren nunca se los diría, lo enternecía lo mucho que ellos los querían como para esperarse, Eren en realidad no era malo, ni odiaba a la gente, al contrario, amaba a sus amigos y se preocupaba por su felicidad, pero el estaba tan decidido a hacer todo lo opuesto a Zeke que opto por no ser popular, ni dar razones para serlo a diferencia de su hermano.

Eren estaba ido en sus pensamientos, pero escucho la voz de Connie hablándole directo a el "Eren, te vi hablando con la rubia después de la clase del profesor Smith, ¿andas de casanova?" guiño Connie a su amigo. Sasha lo miraba confundido, y luego volteo a ver al joven de cabello largo esperando la respuesta.

"si, la confundí con alguien e Ymir casi se me hecha encima por hablarle" le contó Eren a sus amigos.

"Ohh ¿hablan de la pequeña rubia que se la vive con Ymir?" pregunto Sasha a sus amigos. Ambos chicos asintieron.

" ¿La conoces Sasha?" pregunto Connie volteando a ver a la castaña.

"Pues a ella no, pero ya sabes Ymir es capitana del softball, por lo tanto, la sigo en redes, y mire que ambas han salido juntas últimamente" Sasha les explico a los chicos. Connie solo levanto los hombros como expresando que no sabia ni le interesaba mas el tema y Eren solo asintió y se volteo, tratando de evadir que Connie le preguntara mas. Si bien, no es un secreto que las muchachas eran gemelas, el no quería dar explicaciones de nada.

Los tres adolescentes tomaron su comida y ahí ya se encontraban Jean y Mikasa.

"Entonces Eren, ¿de que hablaron tu y la bella rubia después de la clase?" pregunto Jean con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"la confundí con alguien" volvió a explicar Eren y Mikasa los volteaba a ver a ambos, pero se quedo con las ganas de preguntar mas. Todo el mundo sabia que Mikasa duro mucho tiempo enamorada de Eren, pero este no le correspondió y ahora Mikasa tenia un ligero enamoramiento en Jean, aun que no sabia si los chicos sabían o lo habían notado, por lo que no quería actuar de una manera en la cual pareciera que al que quiere es a Eren, cuando en realidad, ella estaba segura de que ya había superado a su amigo.

"Chicos, que les parece si hacemos algo el fin de semana en mi casa" dijo Mikasa tratando de cambiar el tema. "Solo nosotros, los mismo de siempre" sonrió Mikasa.

"Claro a lo mejor a Eren le gustaría invitar a cierta chica a la fiesta" se burlo Connie, por lo que recibió un golpe ligero en la cabeza por parte de Sasha. Todos le dijeron Mikasa que si y se pusieron de acuerdo de que hacer y así la platica comenzó a tomar ritmo, y aun que por fuera no lo demostrara Eren estaba disfrutando estos tiempos con sus amigos.

"Eren, cuando venia en camino hacia acá, note que te quedaste platicando con tu hermano después de su clase" le contó Armin al joven Jeager.

"quería hablar de no se que" le dijo el ojiverde a su viejo amigo. Todos miraron a Eren y no dijeron nada, bueno, todos menos Connie que no se pudo contener.

"Recuerdan cuando Eren quería ser como Ze…" El joven fue interrumpido por la chica de pelo castaño que le jalaba una oreja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENO CORAZÓNES DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, CONSEJOS Y/O QUEJAS EN LOS REVIEWS, BESOS


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, DISFRUTEN

Después de la hora del almuerzo el día se fue volando y Eren no podía esperar para llegar a casa y descansar un rato, sabia que su casa estaría sola y que podría estar tranquilo un buen rato, quizás, hasta tomar una siesta. Eren salió de la escuela en camino a casa después de despedirse de sus amigos, se puso sus auriculares y siguió adelante.

Mientras caminaba decidió navegar por las redes y mirar que había de nuevo desde la ultima vez que reviso su teléfono. Sasha y Connie subieron una historia, fuero a comer, posiblemente Connie obligado por Sasha, vaya ese hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por Sasha menos admitir sus sentimientos. Cambio la historia, y era un video de Annie Leonhart en la practica de porra, y así siguió hasta que llego a casa.

Entro y aventó su mochila al suelo, fue tomo una manzana de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá de la sala poniendo Netflix de fondo y navegando por sus redes sociales, el grupo de chat sus amigos tenia alrededor de 100 mensajes sin leer, por lo que Eren decidió abrirlo, la mayoría eran memes sin sentido, pero divertidos. De pronto a Eren se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de buscar a las rubias gemelas, tenia que confirmar que, si eran dos y que no era una broma pesada, o no le callo tan bien a la muchacha como el creyó durante clase.

Busco el perfil de Historia Reiss en Facebook y efectivamente si salió un perfil con ese nombre sin embargo todo estaba privado, por lo cual no podía ver sus fotos, decidió cambiar a Instagram e igual salió un perfil privado solo pudo ver en su biografía.

Historia Reiss

17 años

La enemiga de la humanidad ;)

El ojiverde al no poder ver sus fotos decidió buscar a Krista e igual la encontró, al parecer, Krista si tenia su perfil publico, pero la mayoría de sus fotos eran de ella sola o ella con Ymir, pero casi al final, encontró una foto, de las dos rubias, la foto parecía vieja, las gemelas tenían alrededor de 13 años y tenia como descripción 'tan iguales pero a la vez diferentes, ayúdenme a convencer a Historiareiss15 que sonría un poco mas' y ahí estaban y exactamente como decía la descripción, se miraban tan iguales pero a la vez distintas. En la foto una de las gemelas quien Eren supuso era Krista traía un vestido floreado con un cárdigan y unos botines, su pelo lo tenia en una cola de caballo alta, por el otro lado estaba la gemela que Eren suponía era Historia, la chica traía una falda de mezclilla, unos vans de cuadros blancos y negros sin cintas y una blusa de la banda Queen.

El joven admiraba la foto y ambas chicas eran muy lindas, sin embargo, había algo de Historia que a Eren lo jalaba, Krista era muy linda y no dudaba que buena onda, pero le parecía hasta cierto punto, falsa, y a eso le incluyo que Ymir lo castraría si llegara a intentar algo con ella. El joven decidió meterse a los comentarios de la foto. Miro varios comentarios de tanto chico diciendo lo lindas que estaban, cuando miro un nombre que le llamo la atención 'Frida Reiss' ese nombre le sonaba tan familiar, se metió al perfil y para su suerte, era la ex novia de Zeke, y no cualquier novia, Zeke y ella tenían pensado casarse después de terminar la universidad, algo que por supuesto nunca paso. La cabeza del chico giraba llena de pensamientos, esto no le debería afectar, al final, el y Historia no eran ellos, pero que demonios pensaba, no existe un el y Historia.

Los pensamientos del castaño se vieron interrumpidos por que sonó el teléfono, era Connie, normalmente no contestaría, pero necesitaba distraerse.

"Hey"

"Viejo nos juntaremos en la casa de Jean, y pediremos pizza, para que vengas" se escuchaba Connie desde la otra línea.

"Um pues veré si voy un rato" contesto Eren sabiendo perfectamente que no iba a ir, su amigo se despidió y Eren apago la pantalla del teléfono y decidió poner atención al televisor. Pasaron unos minutos y el joven comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se cerraban, hasta que se quedo dormido profundamente y entro al mundo de los sueños.

Eren abrió los ojos y se encontraba sentado en el salón de Levi, pero el salón estaba vacío, volteo a la ventana e igual la explanada de la escuela se encontraba vacía

'¿Hola? ¿se encuentra alguien aquí?' pregunto el castaño saliendo al pasillo de la escuela.

'Eren' se escucho una voz de mujer susurrando su nombre. El joven volteo, y ahí se encontraba Historia. Diablos, se miraba muy sexy, con un short negro y una blusa corta sin mangas roja, su pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros. La rubia se acerco al castaño y se paro de puntitas y le dijo 'sígueme' como un susurro, haciendo que el chico sintiera escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, la chica se separo, se volteo, y comenzó a caminar, conforme ella se alejaba el pudo notar que le salía un poco de su trasero por la pierna del short.

Eren comenzó a seguirla, hasta que entraron a un cuarto que no tenia nada mas que cobijas y cojines tirados en el suelo. Historia se sentó y le señalo al chico que hiciera lo mismo. Eren paso saliva, y trato de no mirar mucho a la joven rubia y pensar en otras cosas como al subdirector Pixis en ropa interior femenina. Tomo asiento a lado de ella y pudo sentir como la joven chica ponía su mano sobre el muslo de Eren muy cerca de su entrepierna. Eren no quería dejar de pensar con la cabeza correcta, pero Historia cada vez se lo hacia mas difícil acercándose cada vez mas a el hasta que sus labios se rosaban.

El joven no se pudo contener mas y la beso. Primero comenzó como un beso tierno, como esos que miras en las películas, pero se fue convirtiendo en mas agresivo. Eren mordió el labio inferior de la rubia y luego paso su lengua por ahí, Historia abrió un poco la boca para hacer un pequeño gemido y el castaño aprovecho para meter su lengua, las lenguas de ambos peleaban por dominio, hasta que la rubia cedió y Eren pudo explorar su boca. Poco a poco la pequeña figura de la chica fue subiendo a las piernas del chico, la erección del ojiverde cada vez era mas notoria y Historia al sentirla sonrió maliciosamente sobre el beso. El joven poco a poco fue tocando la espalda de la chica, bajando sus manos cada vez mas, hasta llegar al pequeño pero redondo y firme trasero de la chica. Eren decidió bajar la blusa de la joven y revelo sus pechos. El chico fue bajando poco a poco por la mandíbula y luego el cuello de Historia, dejando besos y marcas, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos eren jugaba con uno de sus rosados pezones con una mano y el otro con su lengua, sacando pequeños gemidos de la rubia.

'Eren' susurro entre gemidos la joven y lo enloqueció mas eh hizo que sus pantalones y ropa interior se hicieran imposibles de soportar. El castaño decidió acostar a la rubia en el suelo mientras le daba un apasionado beso, una vez mas bajo por su cuello, con un camino de besos, beso la piel entremedio de los pechos de ella y pudo sentir como su blanca piel se ponía chinita, bajo por el plano abdomen de ella hasta llegar a la orilla de su short, le desabrocho el botón.

El estaba a punto de quitarle las dos ultimas prendas de ropa, cuando la chica le dijo algo

'Eren despierta'…

El mas pequeño de los Jeager sentía como lo movían, y poco a poco comenzó a despertar. Eren abrió los ojos y vio a su madre observándolo con cara de confusión. "Hijo, ¿estas bien?, te estabas moviendo mucho y haciendo sonidos, pensé que a lo mejor te sentías mal o te sentías enfermo." Exclamo Carla con preocupación, mientras Eren procesaba la información, parpadeo un par de veces y luego capto lo que acababa de soñar, y volteo a ver su entrepierna, si bien tenia una erección, estaba cobijado, quizás entre sueños lo hizo, pero quizás lo hizo su madre y eso significaba que ya llevaba un rato en casa, ¿abra susurrado algo?

Eren se sentó sin quitarse la cobija y se tallo los ojos. "Estoy bien mamá, solo llegue cansado del colegio" dijo el joven con una sonrisa. "¿Hace mucho que llegaste?" pregunto.

"No, de hecho, acabo de llegar, pero escuché ruidos aquí en la sala así que decidí venir a revisar" sonrió la señora Jeager mientras le contaba a su hijo. Eren asintió y por dentro sintió alivio. "¿y bien hijo, hoy no saldrás?" el joven negó con la cabeza y por fin se puso de pie.

"Estoy cansado" exclamo el joven estirándose y listo para subir a su cuarto.

"bueno, tu padre y yo saldremos a cenar, deberías llamarle a Zeke para que te acompañe a cenar, así ninguno come solo, es mas, yo le diré" exclamo Carla con emoción y sacando su teléfono.

"aun que, pensándolo bien, Jean me invito a su casa, dijo que estarían un rato ahí y pedirían pizzas" sonrió Eren

"Ay hijo, no entiendo por que no quieres pasar el tiempo con tu hermano, cuando eras niño adorabas estar con el" dijo Carla sacudiendo su cabeza en desacuerdo.

"Mamá, esto no es por no querer pasar rato con Zeke, pero no sabemos que pueda estar haciendo el, además quizás esta cansado, supongo que vio muchos estudiantes hoy" trato de convencer Eren mientras su madre lo miraba, "además, creo que seria buena idea que conviviera mas con amigos, ya sabes con del ultimo año y todo"

Carla lo observaba y luego sonrió "tienes razón hijo, me alegra que pienses así, puedes llevarte mi auto, para que no te vengas caminando si se te hace tarde, ya que no te puedo prometer que te podremos recoger donde te encuentres, solo, con cuidado" Carla le dejo las llaves en la mesa, se paro y le dio un beso a Eren en la mejilla antes de subir a su cuarto.

No había planeado ir con sus amigos, pero sabia que su mamá convivía con Kenny Ackerman por su trabajo y sabia que ella haría que Kenny le preguntara a Mikasa si había ido. El joven tomo sus llaves y salió de la casa, subió al auto de su madre, una camionetita de BMW que su padre le acaba de regalar por su aniversario puso música y se dirigió a la casa de Jean.

Quizás Eren y Jean nunca han sido los mejores amigos, y un poco de esa razón es por los celos que Jean sentía por Eren por la situación con Mikasa, pero los dos sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro y que, en realidad, si eran amigos, solo que ellos tenían una forma diferente de demostrarlo.

El ojiverde llego y se estaciono afuera de la casa de Jean, al llegar pudo ver que el carro de Mikasa estaba ahí, supuso que ella recogió a Armin y a Marco ya que le quedaban de camino. Camino hacia la puerta y toco el timbre. Escucho ruidos adentro de la casa y después como se abría el candado y la puerta.

"Jeager, si viniste" se burlo Jean "¡Oigan todos Eren si vino!, pasa antisocial, todos están en la sala viendo como Connie intenta conectar el switch a mi televisor" Eren paso detrás de Jean y la casa era justo como la recordaba, en la pared se encontraba una foto de todo su grupo de amigos en el cumpleaños 16 de Jean, la había tomado la señora Kirstein.

"Que buenos tiempos ¿verdad?" Mikasa se encontraba observando las fotos a un lado de Eren, el volteo a verla y sonrió.

"Es difícil pensar que eso fue hace casi dos años" suspiro Eren.

"Si lo es, pero, a la vez se siente como que no fue hace mucho, solo, han pasado muchas cosas, a veces quisiera volver, pero otras, estoy contenta de donde estoy y de lo mucho que eh crecido y lo mucho que cada uno de ustedes lo han hecho." Mikasa comento con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Eren la miro y sonrió, "Wow, hace mucho que no miraba esa sonrisa, deberías sonreír mas seguido, me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeños y pensábamos en estos tiempos, que estaríamos en la preparatoria y tu, Armin y yo lograríamos grandes cosas"

"Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno las desea Mika, la gente cambia y crece" suspiro Eren, Mikasa solo sacudió su cabeza.

"De verdad nunca eh entendido que paso contigo, tu no eras así, eras feliz, social, amabas a la gente y…"

"y los sigo amando, a todos ustedes, ustedes y mi familia son lo mas importante que tengo, pero, bueno no es importante" interrumpió Eren a Mikasa, pero al entrar Armin se detuvo.

"Que bueno que viniste Eren" sonrió Armin, "¿te trajeron tus padres?" pregunto el rubio

"No, en realidad mamá me presto el carro" le conto Eren a sus amigos

"Oh, genial, oye, si no te vas muy temprano, ¿nos podrías llevar a casa a Marco y a mi?" pregunto Armin.

"Claro, pero ¿no vienen con Mikasa?" pregunto Eren confundido.

"um no, Mikasa últimamente no nos avisa cuando se viene y es la ultima en irse" Eren parpadeo varias veces, y volteo a ver a Mikasa, la pelinegra estaba sonrojada y no volteaba a ver a ninguno de sus dos amigos. Mil cosas pasaban por la cabeza de el castaño entre ellas que quizás Jean y Mikasa tenían algo, pero no quiso investigar mucho.

"¡Chicos! Vamos a jugar verdad o reto, Connie no pudo conectar el swicth al televisor" grito Sasha desde la sala

"Sashaa se supone que dirías que tu querías jugar" se quejo Connie

Mikasa y Armin rieron y Eren rodo sus ojos y los siguió. Era algo relajante estar con sus amigos así, ya había olvidado lo tontos que pueden ser fuera de la escuela. Jean entro con un aromatizante a la sala, y Marco entro con las pizzas.

"Bueno este juego es un se vale todo, lo que quiere decir que podemos preguntar lo que queramos o retar a hacer lo que queramos, aun que obvio, sin afectar los muebles de la mamá de Jean.

"¿Quién comienza?" pregunto Marco, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pizza de la caja de mas arriba.

"Damas, primero" sonrió Sasha, "así que, Mika, ¿verdad o reto?" Mikasa la miraba asombrada y luego se mordió un labio. Eren miraba con curiosidad a su amiga.

"verdad" contesto Mikasa después de un rato, pero el miedo se podía notar en sus ojos.

"Oh Mika, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer." Rio maliciosamente Sasha. "Mikasa, ¿ya disté tu primer besos? ¿con quien?". La cara de Mikasa se volvió roja, y miro hacia abajo.

"Si, si lo eh dado, pero no te contestare la segunda pregunta, ya que es una por turno" contesto Mikasa con una sonrisa en su cara. Sasha rodo los ojos. Eren pensó que el sabia quien había sido el primer beso de Mikasa, pero no había sido un beso serio, así que no sabia si ella aun lo contaba como tal.

"Mi turno" dijo Mikasa y miro a su alrededor y miro a Connie y sonrió "Connie, ¿verdad o reto?" Connie parpadeo y miro miedo a Mikasa.

"Uh reto" contesto Connie con confianza, pero Eren sabia que todo el mundo tenia miedo de Mikasa ya que aun que por fuera parecía que era un chica dulce e inocente, sus retos llegaban al punto de dar miedo.

"Besa a Marco o revela quien te gusta" dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa en su cara. Todos ahí en ese cuarto sabían de quien estaba enamorado Connie, llevaba todo el bachillerato enamorado de ella. Connie lo pensó un rato, y después se le acerco a Marco y lo tomo sus mejillas y lo beso. Marco abrió los ojos grande y cuando Connie se separo, el joven con pecas comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"vamos viejo, admite que soy yo la persona que te gusta" bromeo Marco después de que paro un poco de reír. Eren observaba boquiabierto, pero no pudo negar que Connie era un poco tonto aun que valiente.

"Eren, ¿verdad o reto?" Connie exclamo, tratando de actuar como que no había pasado nada.

"Verdad" Eren contesto, sus amigos no serian capaces de preguntar mas de lo que el preguntaba ¿o sí?

Connie levanto una ceja y observo a Eren por un momento "Eren, ¿eres virgen?" Eren parpadeo varias veces incrédulo de lo que le habían preguntado

"Yo uh" el ojiverde no encontraba que responder. No, no era virgen, pero en realidad no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, "No, no lo soy" Mikasa y Armin voltearon a verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras el resto lo miraba con la boca abierta, Eren nunca había tenido una novia, así que no entendía como paso ni en que momento. La habitación se quedo en silencio durante un buen rato.

"wow Jeager, nos dejaste sin palabras a todos" Jean exclamo matando el silencio y después riendo un poco, Eren lo volteo a ver y sonrió.

"Jean, ¿verdad o reto?" pregunto Eren, tratando de quitar la atención de el así el cara de caballo.

Jean sacudió la cabeza y después miro así el techo "reto"

"baila como stripper para Mikasa"

"debes estar bromeando Jeager"

"o ¿eres gallina?"

Pareciera que las palabras de Eren afectaron al chico mas alto ya que Jean se paro y se puso delante a Mikasa quien estaba sonrojada.

"!Esperen! pondré música" grito Sasha sacando su teléfono, la canción de Magic Mike, Pony comenzó, Eren no lo podía creer esto era mejor de lo que se imagino. Jean se comenzó a mover, primero alrededor de donde Mikasa se encontraba sentada, después comezón a bajar hasta quedar cerca de ella puso sus piernas alrededor de ella, y comenzó a mover sus caderas, levantando un poco su camisa.

"Basta" rio Eren, "vayan a un cuarto" bromeo mientras todos los demás reían y silbaban. La tarde paso y Eren disfruto a sus amigos, a lo mejor hizo mal en alejarse de ellos cuando decidió cambiar, quizás debería convivir mas con ellas.

Después de un rato, todos empezaron a irse, Sasha y Connie se fueron juntos, Armin y Marco siguieron a Eren al auto, y Mikasa se quedo ahí con Jean, ganándose un guiño de Eren cuando se despidió de ella.

Después de dejar a sus amigos en cada una de sus casas se dirigió a casa y antes de entrar reviso su teléfono. Tenia una nueva solicitud de amistad en Facebook 'Historia Reiss quiere agregarte como amigo' Eren sonrió y acepto la solicitud, quizás este primer día de clases no fue tan malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS AQUI ESTA EN CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA VERDAD ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO LEMON ASI QUE DEJEN SU OPINIÓN Y QUEJAS

**Author's Note:**

> CHIQUILLOS CHIQUILLAS CHIQUIS ESPERO QUE DISFRUTARAN EL CAPITULO, ESTOY ABIERTA A CRITICAS Y COMENTARIOS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


End file.
